The most common way to store paints or other coatings has been within circular metal cans utilizing removable metal lids. In use, the lid is removed using a prying tool, the paint is stirred and then poured from the can. Alternatively, a brush is dipped directly into the can and the paint upon the brush is applied to an object. Most metal cans, such as steel paint cans, are moved and carried using a bail made from a steel wire and mounted in bosses on opposite sides of the container.
Traditional metal paint cans have numerous drawbacks which are obvious to anyone who has ever undertaken a painting project. First, removal of the lid can be difficult because a prying tool is required. A lid removal tool is fairly efficient, but often a screwdriver is used instead making the task more difficult. Replacement of the lid is also difficult in that a hammer or mallet is required to completely reseat opposed mating grooves on the lid and container. Alternatively, individuals often step on the top of the can to press the lid into place. This practice may be hazardous if one loses their balance, and messy when paint remains in the container grooves as a result of the pouring process.
Over time, due to the moisture inherent within the paint, metal pails and lids have a tendency to rust or corrode. If rust pieces fall into the paint, they often render the paint useless. Metal paint cans are also susceptible to impact damage when they are dropped, or impacted from the side. Once the can is deformed, seating and reseating the lid can be difficult and it can be difficult to return the can to a desired shape.
Pouring paint from metal paint cans is yet another difficult task due to the can's configuration. Flowing paint is difficult to guide because no spout formation exists upon the can. Paint usually runs down the side of the can and fills the container grooves in the lid seat area. The result is a messy container which is difficult to open upon next use. Manufacture of paint cans has also been difficult. The formation and attachment of metal wire bail handles is a difficult task to perform.
What is desired is a new paint and coating storage container which has improved properties of convenience, durability and pourability. Such a container would have an easily removable and replaceable lid. The container would also be simple to handle. The new container would also be comparable in capacity and dimensions with conventional metal storage containers so shipping, storage and in-store mixing can be performed using existing methods and systems already in place.